


Friday night

by Ren



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Drunk Sex, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drags Merlin to a club. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2, semi-public sex & dub-con @ [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/).

Merlin doesn't go clubbing.

There are several reasons why he doesn't. The annoying loud music, for example, and the press of bodies that always makes him feel claustrophobic, and the drinks with silly names and even sillier colours. He prefers a pint of beer at the pub in front of his flat with a couple of friends.

He tells Arthur as much. Not that Arthur needs reminding, since he's known Merlin since high school and is well aware of Merlin's opinion. Unfortunately this also means that he feels entitled to drag Merlin with him on the next Friday night because, as he puts it, "you should try having a good time once in your life, Emrys".

Caving in to Arthur's demand is the first mistake. The second is letting him pick where to go. To be honest Merlin wouldn't know one nightclub from another, but just based on its name the Wizard's Staff would not has been one of his top three choices. Had he known, he would have hit Arthur over his head with his replica Medieval sword that he got last year for Christmas, left him in the gutter and ran away to find a new best friend.

Because, let's face it, Arthur is a lousy best friend. He's known Merlin for ten years and he still hasn't gotten over making fun of his name. Arthur is bossy and a prat and acts like Merlin should drop any plans he has on the snap of his fingers. He also has the bluest eyes Merlin has ever seen and a great arse and _shit_ Merlin didn't just think that. Or maybe he did. That was mistake number two, letting Arthur buy him a drink, and also mistakes three and four, more drinks, and there are very good reasons why Merlin doesn't often drink anything stronger than beer.

Arthur finds it hilarious, that Merlin is such a lightweight. He keeps staring at Merlin with a lopsided grin and gets him to drink one cocktail after the other, each more improbably-named than the last, until Merlin can't quite see straight and everything has gone soft and fuzzy. The good part is that the annoying music feels marginally less annoying. "Whoops," Merlin says, slumping a little in his seat.

"Careful there," Arthur says, hurrying to support him. "You're not going to be sick on me, are you?"

"'m not," Merlin says. "But." It's so hard to get the words together. "I need the restroom."

He insists that he can piss on his own, really, he's not that drunk. At least, in his mind he argues his case with remarkable lucidity and brilliance. What actually happens is that he mumbles "Mmmnfg" into Arthur's shoulder as his friend manhandles him across the floor and to the men's room. Thankfully nobody's around to watch Merlin stumble as he lets go of Arthur's arm.

In hindsight that was another mistake. Mistake number five, says a small part of Merlin's brain, the one that's wide awake and is going to torture Merlin with painfully vivid images of tonight for the rest of his life. Mistake number six is leaning into Arthur and saying, "You know, you're the most annoying person I know, but I still like you. A lot. Have you ever thought that we could be more than friends?"

At least Merlin hopes that's what he said. He might just have said another "Mmmnfg" before proceeding to kiss Arthur and at the same time stick a hand down the front of his trousers, but hey, three drinks and he's a lightweight. You can't expect too much.

Besides it's not as if Arthur is complaining, given the way he's moaning as Merlin strokes his cock. Merlin figures that Arthur is the sober one, so he's in charge of being responsible. He'll deal with the consequences that this will have on their friendship in the morning, provided that their friendship isn't too badly fucked up by the morning. Right now there's only one kind of fucked that he's interested in.

He pushes Arthur against the wall and wraps one hand around both of their cocks. The restroom is completely silent save for the gasps and moans that they make as they thrust into Merlin's hand. And also the sounds of skin on skin, and the occasional loud, wet kiss. Merlin never fully appreciated how noisy sex can be. The annoying, sober part of Merlin's brain reminds him that he's having sex in a club's restroom without even bothering to seek the privacy of one of the cubicles. The other, horny, currently-in-charge part of Merlin's brain says who cares as long as they don't interrupt, because he feels _so close, damn Arthur that felt good_.

Because Arthur's wrapping his fingers over Merlin's and moaning "Merlin" in his ear and Merlin is coming all over the front of their shirts.

And maybe he could be persuaded to do this next week too.


End file.
